danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.79 יום שני י' ניסן תשע"ה - 30 במרץ 2015
[[קובץ:תמונת_היום_בזכות_תושב_פלרמו_סיציליה.PNG|thumb|350px|ימין|'תמונת היום' -הגדה לפסח עם תרגום ללדינו (ראו מטה) מידע על ההגדה קבלתי ב-facebook מתושב העיר קטניה בסיציליה, שהעלה אותו לאתר יהודי פלרמו]] סדר הגדה של פסח עם תרגום ללדינו- 1901-1903 ההגדה הוצאה לאור על-ידי Shelomo Belforte publishing house מהעיר ליבורנו ונמצאת באוניברסיטת ושינגטון http://digitalcollections.lib.washington.edu/cdm/ref/collection/p16786coll3/id/278 להלן עמודים מהההגדה Hagada_lepesach_sefarado_01.png| שער ההגדה סדר_ביעור_חמץ_01.png|סדר ביעור חמץ סימנים לסדר פסח 33.PNG|הסימנים הסברים בלדינו 02.PNG| הסברים בלדינו תולדות ההגדה רכישה חדשה על ידי the Sephardic Studies Digital Library & Museum at the UW מאפשרת לנו לעולם והטקסים של יהודים ספרדיים בשלהי המאה העשרים. ה ההגדה פורסמה בשנת 1903 או 1904 בליבורנו, איטליה, על ידי בית ההוצאה לאור Shelomo Belforte, יש הגדה לפסח זה כתמים, סימני משקה, וקמטים, ראיות לכך שהוא שימש היטב והיה אהוב על בעליו. ההגדה נתרמה על-ידי תושב סיאטל Susan Solomon; הוא שייך לסבתא שלה Susan Angel (לבית Azose), שאביו היה Haribi Yitzhak (Isaac) AzoseAzose ידוע בקרב יהודי סיאטל להגשה כרב בית הכנסת ספרדי ביקור חולים 1919-1924. לדברי בתה סילביה אנג'ל, סוזן אנג'ל ספג את מנהגי חג הפסח מאביה הרב, וכמבוגר יוביל סדר המשפחה לתשעת ילדיה ובני משפחה שונים. A new acquisition by the Sephardic Studies Digital Library & Museum at the UW allows us into the world and rituals of Sephardic Jews at the turn of the twentieth century. Published in 1903 or 1904 in Livorno, Italy, by the publishing house, this Passover haggadah has smudges, spills, and creases, evidence that it was well used and well loved. The haggadah was donated by Seattle resident Susan Solomon; it belonged to her grandmother Susan Angel (nee Azose), whose father was Haribi Yitzhak (Isaac) Azose. Azose is well known in Seattle’s Jewish history for serving as the second rabbi of Sephardic Bikur Holim synagogue from 1919-1924. According to her daughter Sylvia Angel, Susan Angel absorbed the Passover customs from her father the rabbi, and as an adult would lead the family seder for her nine children and assorted family members. * סיפורה של ההגדה חד גדיא לקטנים ולגדולים מאת :ליפא אהרוני התקבל מ: עדיאל גינזברג, המחבר הוא הסבא שלו במשק הילדים (פינת חי ) עמד לו גדי, שתה בצמא חלב מן הדלי. עבר שם חתול וראהו, והשמיע - מיאו מיאו. הרני צמא כה סחוט ועייף, אז אם תרשה לי אני יצטרף. ודאי ודאי - הגדי השיב, יש לנו די, חתולי החביב. ובעוד הם עומדים ולוגמים שם חלב, שמעו את קולו של הכלב הב-הב נבח ואמר אהיה לכם רע, אך אם תתירו - עימכם אתרועע. בשמחה וברצון - השיבו יחד, שתה נא עימנו תרגיש גם נחת. על קולית של שלושה המקל אז הביט, והתחיל לנצח ממש כמו שרביט. והאש מסביב לחכה הקוצים, שרפה וכלתה העשבים השוטים. ושטח הכשירה לחריש וקציר,לאסיף היבול בזמר ושיר. ובאו המים והשקו כל צומח, דגן וירק ופרח פורח. השור אף הוא נרתם למלאכה, ודשן שלח לשדה כמנחה. עמד השוחט ובסכינו החדה, הכין לו סלט ממש אגדה. רץ מלאך המוות הלוך ושוב, וראה עולם כה יפה וטב. הגיש התפטרות לריבון העולם, כי עלי אדמות תפקידו נשלם. ואז עושה השלום במרומיו, בעונג הביט על כל יצוריו. אך פליאה גדולה הייתה בעיניו, למה בליל הסדר יושבים בניו, ושרים לכבוד יצירי כפיו,דוקא שיר של מלחמה וקרב.? אולם הבליג בחוכמתו כי רבה, אם זו הבחירה של " דזבין אבא " יבושם להם לבני עדת יה, וימשיכו לשיר את " חד גדיא ". אך אם גם תרצו לשמוע עצה, הוא לבטח ישמח לשינוי המוצע. מוזיאונים ואתרי טבע יפתחו ללא תשלום 40 מוזיאונים ואתרי טבע בארץ ייפתחו לציבור ללא תשלום במהלך חול המועד פסח, במסגרת פרויקט "פועלים למען תרבות, טבע ויופי", הנערך זו השנה ה־11 על ידי בנק הפועלים. בין האתרים והמוזיאונים שיהיו פתוחים לקהל, ללא תשלום: באזור תל אביב - מוזיאון תל אביב לאמנות, מוזיאון נחום גוטמן, המוזיאון לאמנות ישראלית ברמת גן, המוזיאון הישראלי במרכז יצחק רבין, בית התפוצות, מוזיאון ראשון לציון ומוזיאון יהדות בבל. באזור השרון - מוזיאון העלייה הראשונה, מוזיאון אום אל־פאחם, מוזיאון עין הוד, מוזיאון עין חרוד, מוזיאון וילפריד ישראל והמוזיאון לתקשורת במרכז הבינתחומי הרצליה. באזור חיפה והצפון- גן החיות בחיפה, המוזיאון הימי הלאומי בחיפה, מוזיאון לוחמי הגטאות, מוזיאון עתיקות הגולן, פארק קצרין, מוזיאון אוצרות בחומה, הסימפוזיון הבינלאומי לפיסול אבן בגליל, מוזיאון מאנה כץ בחיפה, יער האיילים, מוזיאון החאן חדרה ומוזיאון הרמן שטרוק בחיפה. באזור ירושלים ומודיעין- מוזיאון ארצות המקרא, יד לשריון, הגן הבוטני, מוזיאון חצר היישוב הישן, מרכז מורשת מנחם בגין, יד בן צבי ובית ש"י עגנון. באזור השפלה והדרום - מוזיאון חיל האוויר, חי נגב רביבים, מוזיאון אילת, מוזיאון אשדוד לאמנות, מוזיאון המים בקיבוץ ניר עם, מוזיאון ג'ו אלון בנגב והמוזיאון לתרבות הפלשתים. * אתר מעריב טיולי "חלקת שדה" באלון מורה לפסח מרכז| * אתר המארגנים על נהר הירקון : עבר והווה בעקבות השתלמות להכרות יסודית של תל אפק – אנטיפטריס עם "עמיתים לטיולים" thumb|650px|מרכז|זכרונות מן העבר המקור הראשי של הירקון הם מעיינות ראש העין ששפעו בעבר'' בספיקה של כ 220 מיליון קוב בשנה. היום מיליון קוב !!! הזרמת מי שופכין מורשית לשנה 5 מיליון קוב רשות המים - הרוב על-ידי חברת נ.ת.ע. במתחם תל אפק ומול היציאה ממנו קיימות שתי ברכות חורף, שהן מקווי מים עונתיים עם מחזורי הצפה ויובש. בריכות החורף הן בתי גידול ייחודיים שבהם מתקיימים מינים של דו-חיים, סרטנים ירודים וחרקי מים. כמו כן, בבריכה שמחוץ למתחם תל אפק פורחת בלבן נורית המים. בעבר היו בריכות חורף רבות במישור החוף. אבל הם נפגעו מהבנייה ומהזיהום. רשות הטבע משמרת בריכות אלו על מנת להגן על בעלי החיים, החיים בסביבה זו מפני זיהום. 16802049065 04ccb5538d o.jpg|בריכה מלאכותית - היום 16800983841 a56c6c3cef o.jpg|בעבר, השטח היה מוצף מים מנביעות הירקון 16182189003 250ebe95f4 o.jpg|בעבר, השטח היה מוצף מים מנביעות הירקון בית היסטורי בתל-אביב : בית רוק '''בית רוק הוא בית באר מהמאה ה-19, המצוי כיום ברחוב השומרון בשטח התחנה המרכזית הישנה של תל אביב. הבית הוקם במאה ה-19, בלב הפרדסים של משפחת רוק. הבאר הופעלה בתחילה באמצעות אנטיליה, ומאוחר יותר באמצעות מנוע דיזל. בדומה לבתי באר אחרים, שנבנו בהדרגה, קומת הקרקע, שנועדה לשרת את עבודת הבאר, הייתה פשוטה יחסית, וקורתה בקמרונות צולבים. קומת המגורים השנייה, שנוספה בהמשך, הייתה מפוארת יותר, וכללה תקרה גבוהה, רצפת שיש, חלונות מקומרים בחזיתות המזרחית והמערבית וגג רעפים. ב'בית רוק' עצמו, לימים בפאתי התחנה המרכזית, התגורו באותה העת משפחות יהודיות בדמי מפתח. בקומת קרקע פעלו בעלי מלאכה שונים, ובהם מפרזל סוסים, פסל, רתך, משתלה ומפעל למוזאיקה. הבאר נאטמה בידי הדיירים, אך שרידיה עדיין קיימים. במרוצת השנים עזבו את הבית הדיירים, ונותרו בו רק בתי מלאכה ובתי עסק שונים. הוא סובל מהזנחה רבה, קירותיו נסדקו, חלקם סובלים מרטיבות, ותוספות בנייה שונות שנועדו לשרת את בתי העסק הפועלים בו פגעו במראהו. עם זאת, המבנה בעל גג הרעפים עדיין חריג במראהו ביחס לבנייה העירונית שבסביבתו. משפחת רוק המשיכה להתגורר ביפו עד 1948. על רוק - רוק, עצמו, מכר 600 דונם של אדמת 'בוכריה' שלגדות הירקון בקרבת המושבה פתח תקווה לקבוצת רוכשים יהודים עליהן ניטע ב-1905 פרדס בחר-יה ששנים רבות נחשב לפרדס הגדול בארץ. בשנות ה-20, ככל הנראה לאחר שנקלעה לקשיים כלכליים, מכרה משפחת רוק את 'בית רוק' והפרדס סביבו לבניית שכונת נווה שאנן. ב-1937 תרמו המשפחות היהודיות את הקרקע לעיריית תל אביב, לשם בניית התחנה המרכזית, מתוך מחשבה שהתחנה תעלה את ערכיהם של נכסים נוספים בהן החזיקו. שוקם בית כנסת באֶדירנֶה שבטורקיה thumb|650px thumb|ימין|300px|חנוכת בית הכנסת - שרות רויטרס אתר הארץ מדווח מפי סוכנות רויטר כי על שיקום בית כנסת בעיר אֶדירנֶה שבטורקיה אֶדירנֶה מצויה בחלק האירופאי של טורקיה (ראו שמאלה למעלה), סמוך לגבול הבולגרי: כ-200 ק"מ מערבה מהעיר איסטנבול (מכז המפה) וכ-600 ק"מ מערבה מעיר הבירה אנקרה (ימינה במרכז). בכתבה נאמר כי בעיר נשאר יהודי אחד, רפעת מיטראני. בילדותו הוא למד עברית בגני בית הכנסת ובשנות ה–70 שלח את ספר התורה של בית הכנסת לאיסטנבול, לאחר שהקהילה הצטמצמה לכדי שלוש משפחות בלבד. ב–1975 פתח מיטראני את שעריו וסילק את קורי העכביש כדי להתחתן שם עם בת זוגו שרה. "רק אני נשארתי. תהליך ההתפוררות של הקהילה שלנו היה אטי", מספר מיטראני, בן 65, שמשפחתו נמלטה לאדירנה לפני יותר מ–500 שנה. בזכות מיזם שעלה 2.5 מיליון דולר ונמשך חמש שנים, שוקמו הכיפות המצופות עופרת והיכל פנים בית הכנסת המפואר. ביום חמישי האחרון הוא נפתח מחדש ויהיה לבית הכנסת הראשון שנפתח בטורקיה זה שני דורות. ואולם, זה יהיה בית כנסת בלא מתפללים. הערה שקבלתי: אדירנה נקראת ע”ש אדריאנוס שמה המקורי היה אדריאנופוליס...אירוניה של ההיסטוריה נחנך בית כנסת בעיר הנושאת את שמו של הקיסר שהכרית את הישוב בארץ ישראל בעקבות מרד בר כוכבא. קטגוריה:מוזיאונים קטגוריה:מייל יומי - מרץ 2015